


楚门游戏番外：韩彬的恶梦

by unimo1007



Series: 楚门游戏|Truman’s Game [1]
Category: Chinese Musician RPF, The multiverse of Lay’s characters, 张艺兴|Lay Zhang (Musician) Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unimo1007/pseuds/unimo1007
Summary: 两千人见面会上的乳❤️孔❤️调❤️教





	楚门游戏番外：韩彬的恶梦

**Author's Note:**

> 我对大明星的奶子念念不忘

韩彬作了个噩梦。

那是他的纽约分享会，为了答谢，门票是免费的。因为临近信期，公司在抽选时滤掉了所有未成结的Alpha，尽量保证大量Beta和Omega入场。那天进行的很顺利，他在粉丝的欢呼中跳得酣畅淋漓，几日行程下来，好像只有那天晚上，他才觉得这趟纽约之行的值得。

现在他又回到了舞台上。

主持人小哥和他聊天，让他从盒子里抽问题，下面有粉丝递上来一直红色的霸王龙玩具。他开心地让工作人员把自己随行携带的另一只霸王龙拿过来，将两只放在一起。

还给新的伙伴取了名字。

他继续和主持人聊天，台下却发出阵阵尖叫。

再回过头，两只玩具已经不见，取而代之的是两只一人多高的大型生物，浑身覆着细密鳞甲的大型蜥蜴。绿色蜥蜴的尾巴卷住他的脚踝将人放倒在地，头探过来时有黏液从锋利的齿隙溢出。滴在他身上融化了一小片衣物，露出饱满挺立的奶头。红色蜥蜴则用尾巴卷起他的脖子，突如其来的压力迫得他张口呼吸，蜥蜴口中的黏液落上他腰际和腿根，大片白皙的肌肤在黏液包裹下泛起红润。

没有人离开，两千多人的眼睛盯着他，刺得他浑身颤抖。

他试图挣扎，绿色蜥蜴却将脑袋埋进他两腿之间——下身的布料所剩无几，因为舞台而兴奋的性器此刻更加肿胀，红润的巨大柱体被黏液裹着不停颤动，然后被蜥蜴分叉的舌头紧紧缠住。

韩彬叫出声，红色蜥蜴的舌头探进他的口腔将呻吟止住，他的舌头被对方细长的舌头圈圈缠绕着扯出，大量津液溢出嘴角，打湿脖子上盘着的蜥蜴尾巴，还有一部分呛进鼻孔。条件反射下的咳嗽却让更多津液涌进口腔深处，几番下来他的胸腔酸涩，涕泪横流，脸颊和胸口一片通红，在黏液之下显得淫靡异常。

无人机高悬着俯视近乎全裸的大明星，会场的LED屏满是他湿淋淋的肌肤和被巨型异兽缠绕的淫乱姿态。人群里的欢呼在蜥蜴每一次的动作中散开，主持人这时半蹲下来将话筒递到他嘴边：“韩彬，我们来继续吧。”

会场的印象里回荡着明晰的水声，和大明星模糊的呜咽。

“好的，”主持人站起身，“开场前大家都写好了自己的要求还记得么，玩具、体位以及特殊事项，现在我们就来抽取幸运的粉丝上台来与韩彬进行互动，你们都准备好了么？”

人群爆发出震耳欲聋的尖叫，主持人把手伸进盒子：“第一位幸运儿是谁呢？啊，来自K城的J先生，恭喜你！”

很快一个矮小的男人走上台，他显得有些局促，目光却贪婪的盯在被蜥蜴舌头缠绕的韩彬身上。

“J先生，你的要求是‘器具不限，乳孔调教’对吧？台下已经有观众欢呼了，”主持人将纸条放在一边，等待人群的声音渐渐平息，“请问你有什么标准么，可以判定调教成功？”

男人红了脸，“啊，我很紧张，没想到我能被抽中，”他哽咽着，看向地上不断颤动的男人，“我一直有个心愿，希望看到韩彬先生喷奶。”他大声喊道。

人群以巨大的喝彩声回应他。

“这样，”主持人按着J的肩膀安抚他的激动，“考虑现实状况，韩彬还是个没被入过结的Omega，再加上你们也看过规定，所有要求里禁止有关‘成结’的内容，让他主动出奶可能有些困难……”

台下响起一阵惋惜。

“不过我们可以人为灌些牛奶进去，你觉得可以么？”主持人问。

赞同来自整个剧场，主持人再次蹲下去将话筒递给神情恍惚的韩彬：“韩先生，你觉得可以么？”

大明星的舌头已被蜥蜴放开，却因为拉扯太狠一时收不回去，平日舞台上利刃一样的男人此刻像块被性欲熔炼的铁，湿软得不成形状。

“啊，我忘记了，我们今天请上台的这两位小可爱，黏液里都掺着Alpha信素精华，韩彬这会儿恐怕没心情回答问题，我们还是直接问他的身体。”

主持人掐上大明星红肿鲜嫩的奶头，对方被蜥蜴缠裹的性器头部很快喷出一股液体，Omega甜腻的气味弥漫整个剧场，台下很多观众都忍不住掏出自己肿胀的性器抚摸，一些Omega更是对着韩彬粗壮的阴茎咽口水。台上是他们喊了很长时间Daddy的韩彬，转播屏里的荒淫画面几乎让所有人腿软，几个已成结的Alpha释放出自己的信素，他们的Omega已经忍不住坐上他们的阴茎扭起屁股。

“看来韩彬和大家一样都很满意这个要求，那么J先生，道具我们的工作人员已经推上来了，你可以自行选择，当然，我们的小可爱们也会帮你的忙。”主持人退到一侧，工作人员推上一个秋千架，熟练地抬起韩彬让他被皮索固定四肢，宽厚的透明硅胶紧紧包裹大明星的躯干，奶子和性器从特制的孔洞中挤出，直直面对台下。

绿色蜥蜴站在韩彬身后，细滑的尾尖刺入他生嫩的后穴，下方的尾根忽然鼓胀成球状，球体沿着尾巴一路撑开细密湿滑的鳞甲，在抵达尾尖时遭受阻力般艰难地向穴口钻去。

韩彬尖叫起来，四肢痉挛般颤动，腕部的金属搭扣哗哗作响，身体因为硅胶的紧缚没有太大动作，只剩溢出来的奶子和性器晃个不停。大股温热黏稠的液体混合着无数细小的纳米机器人被灌入体内，他柔韧漂亮的腹肌肌理被撑成圆滑鼓胀的球面，硅胶层也被顶出一块。

“请趁现在，J先生。我们灌进了大量纳米机器人辅助你一起进行乳孔开发，韩彬的身体现在对疼痛的感知很低，不用担心经验太少会弄痛他，虽然我们还是希望你能够小心。”主持人笑着说。

矮小的男人红着脸点头，他从旁边台上取过一只吸乳器，吸乳器直径不大，刚刚好覆盖韩彬的乳晕。他打开开关，透明的乳帽刚碰到肌肤就紧紧吸了上去，两边都牢牢固定之后他切换到手动模式，每握一下都能看到奶头变得更大一些。韩彬的叫声已经低了不少，男人清俊的脸上满是红晕，眉毛微皱，半阖的眼睛充斥潮湿水汽，嘴唇稍稍张开能看到内里疲软而鲜红的舌尖。他的腹部比起刚才平坦了一些，纳米机器人按照指令聚集在他乳腺周围，从乳孔深处向外钻探。

而外部真空的压迫已经让大明星的奶头肿成奶葡萄大小，原本深藏在乳粒间的细小乳孔现在已经清晰可见。

J解下吸乳器，一对大奶头在口中晃动，被男人一口含住左边，手指则捏住右边上下搓动。

这个动作让大明星痒得直哼，四肢肌肉随之绷紧，奶子颤个不停，矮小男人却没有放开他奶头的打算，只是狠狠舔唆，然后换边重复。

等到韩彬的性器射出第二股他才彻底松口，然后在剧场的叫好声中取来开乳用的仪器，将两边中空的金属棒捅进大明星完全绽开的奶头，金属棒前细后粗，所以这个过程起初并不费劲，纳米机器人接触到金属棒前端立即自动排列，如同枝干一般将仪器连接至大明星的乳腺深处。仪器另一端是被乳白液体填满的巨大玻璃罐，中间则是小小的透明电泵，也已经被牛奶填满。

J踮起脚亲了亲韩彬通红的脸颊，湿着眼睛说：“谢谢你，我做梦都没想到能有这一天，希望你也能很舒服。”

说完，他打开电泵开关。

塞进乳孔的两根金属棒剧烈颤动起来，被里面的纳米机器人拉扯着向深处带动，一点一点挤开柔嫩的乳孔，两个奶头也被带着甩动起来，显得淫乱不堪。

韩彬这次的晃动比之前还要厉害，他死命咬紧嘴唇不让自己喊出示弱的语句，性器顶端却像喷泉一样射出一股股液体。红色蜥蜴举起尾巴将大明星巨大的性器牢牢缠住，尾尖堵住肿胀的头部阻止他继续射精，性器在堵塞下反而越来越大，头部顶端的孔隙甚至吞进了一小部分蜥蜴的尾尖。

台下的人群痴迷地望着大明星性感至极的身体，玻璃容器内的液体平面渐渐下降，相应地，男人原本薄实的胸肌迅速变鼓，彻底溢出硅胶垫的孔洞，甚至被狠狠勒住，但视觉上却非女性一般的垂软，而是均匀结实的涨起，随着细棒上下晃动，像两团鲜嫩的牛奶布丁。

等到容器内的液体快消失干净，J终于停止电泵，手指在金属棒和乳头交接划过一圈，纳米机器人便放开连接，金属棒随之脱落，只留下两边彻底绽开的乳孔，不断流淌着刚刚灌入的牛奶。

“看来我们的J先生已经快完成了，”主持人走到台前，“你需要帮忙么？”

“是的，”男人抹抹眼泪，“请帮我挤左边的牛奶。”

“我还可以给你一个特殊福利，”主持人走到韩彬左侧，“工作人员会发出指令，我们可爱的蜥蜴会同时放开他们的尾巴，你觉得怎么样？”

台下已经尖叫起来，男人更是惊喜地无以复加：“我希望这个画面，可以让我录下来永久珍藏。”

“没问题，”主持人说，“今天来到现场的人，可以免费获得加密的全场录像。”

更大的尖叫声传来，主持人摆摆手：“录像的申领需要绑定大家的DNA，复制和上传都被代码禁止，同时观看超过三人次也会被追究法律责任哦。”

应和声出奇一致，主持人点点头，见J已经站好位置，再次举起话筒：“那大家一起来倒数吧，预备，十、九……”

主持人的手包裹着韩彬丰盈的胸部，不断流奶的奶头被抓在中间紧张得颤动。

“八、七、六……”

J的指缝间则溢满柔软的乳肉，他像挤牛奶一样将韩彬的胸部攥成不太明显的锥形，细长粗大的奶头也因此蹭上另一侧的，这让韩彬后仰起脖子发出无声的呻吟。

“五、四、三……”

后穴里蜥蜴的尾巴已经陷入小半，并不断抽擦，搅得韩彬一肚子液体随之晃动。

“二……”

龟头孔隙里的蜥蜴尾尖也早探出细小的肉触手深入韩彬脆弱的输精管里抽动，并随着即将结束的动作快速向外抽离。

“一！”

“啊！！！！！”

韩彬大叫出声，眼泪大颗大颗淌下。

他的奶子被同时用力挤压，大量牛奶喷溅而出，有些甚至射到舞台边缘。性器随着禁锢的撤离不断颤抖着涌出浓稠精液，被尾巴彻底捅开的后穴也喷出漫溢腹部的液体，台上被越来越多的液体弄得湿滑一片。终于紧密的硅胶膜也止不住韩彬抖动的幅度，他的呻吟到最后近乎喑哑，身体却依旧处在漫长的高潮当中。性器流出的液体渐渐变成稀薄透明的水质直至消失，后穴也慢慢喷不出什么东西，奶子却依旧在两人的挤压下不断射着。

到最后，韩彬的瞳孔彻底失去焦距，奶子也被捏得近乎疼痛，像没拧干净的水龙头一样向外滴奶。

LED屏被导播尽职地切换了乳头、性器和后穴的三处特写，三处都像彻底被玩坏一样成了红润的肉洞，随着镜头推进放大还能看到内部粉嫩多汁的内壁。

台下也被各自难以自制的体液糊成一片，大家喘息着，却依旧贪婪地望着屏幕中的特写，直至主持人开口才清醒过来：

“送走了哭着下台的J先生，那么我们现在来抽取第二位幸运粉丝。啊，刚才的节目里也为这位粉丝的要求做了很好的准备，‘尿道调教，强制无间断潮吹三十分钟’。很可惜，由于时间关系这个要求有些困难，我们最多能给十五分钟时间，而且为了多给大家福利十五分钟可能还要抽其他粉丝一起进行，来自N城的K先生，这样可以么？”

主持人望向台下，得到肯定答复后请人上来：“很好，那么按照惯例还是要问下我们的韩彬，你觉得自己可以么？”

他将话筒凑近韩彬疲软下来的性器，一手揉上他依旧饱胀的卵囊，性器很快再次挺立，湿润的头部直接递上话筒粗粝的表面。

“看来是可以的，”主持人笑着说，“事不宜迟，我们现在就开始吧。”

趁着K去取道具，主持人则凑到韩彬耳朵旁边：“你和二爷说珍惜粉丝，那总得让你的粉丝尽兴才好。我们还有七八张纸条要抽，所以振作点啊。”

韩彬睁大了眼睛。

 

二月红合上手里的书：“醒了？”

韩彬揉揉眼睛：“我做了个恶梦。”

“恶梦也能做得你这么尽兴？”二月红揶揄起他，韩彬这才发现自己下面早已湿滑一片，胸前的布料也被乳尖溢出的液体打湿，紧紧贴上饱满的胸部。

他皱起眉，脸还是红的：“不过也有好事，我在舞台上唱了两首歌呢。”

男人动作稍钝，手指覆上韩彬脸颊抹掉他眼角残余的泪：“但总归是个恶梦。”

“嗯，我觉得自己被分成两半，一半快活，一半绝望得要命。而且，”他吸吸鼻子，“那些绝望是你带来的。”

将人搂进怀里，二月红细长手指梳理着韩彬柔软的发顶：“只要你在我身边，以后永远不会遇上这种事。”

韩彬向他肩窝里蹭了蹭：“如果你要来这么做，我可能也无所谓，就是别让别人……”

二月红搂得更紧：“不会的。”

“除非你提前和我说。”韩彬问上二月红颈侧，“要不是梦最后那人告诉我是你的意思，我真的要疯了。”

二月红愣住，随即叹息一声，掰着韩彬肩膀和他对视。

那双的眼睛几乎将韩彬吸进去。

“怎，怎么了？”他忍不住问。

这个疑问被二月红埋进一个温柔的吻。

 


End file.
